thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Errol
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = 6' 1" (1.88 m) |dob = August 30, 1960 |dod = 2004 |nationality = British |family = Eddie O'Connor (friend) Sam Thompson (friend) Danny West (friend) Sleeves (friend) John (friend) Arthur (colleague) |affiliations = Danny West (employer) |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei |voice = Mike Harvey}} Errol is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Errol was a boxer who was good friends with Danny West, Sleeves and Eddie O'Connor. He regularly attended Danny's gym, Shoreditch Boys, and would often have friendly boxing matches with Eddie. Early Life Errol was born in Kingston, Jamaica on August 30, 1960. He moved over to London, England when he was young. He trained as an over-weighter at Danny's gym in Shoreditch and weighed a total of 116kg, making him a great asset for the bank job for taking down the bank security guards. 2004 Errol was involved in the bank job at the Skobel bank and went along with Eddie as security for the team. His job was to protect the others and take out any enemy guards. Both Errol and Eddie dressed up in bank guard uniforms and entered the bank. They met up with the rest of the team on the bridge and helped them make it to the top floor. When Eddie, Sam, Arthur and Errol were surrounded by bank guards, only Sam and Errol managed to escape. Errol was ordered by Eddie to open a vent which Sam then jumped up into to escape. Errol followed and just made it out alive. Eddie and Arthur were then captured however. The two of them were taken back to the construction site and Arthur was killed by Alexei. Eddie was then badly tortured for information. Fortunately for Eddie, Sam and Errol came to where he was being held in order to free him. They both snuck in through the sewers and found out where Eddie was being held and approached the locked room. While Sam broke into the room and freed Eddie, Errol kept watch outside. Death Unfortunately for Errol, the Russians spotted him outside and realised he was an intruder, seeing through his bank uniform disguise. Three gangsters attacked him and pushed him against a door along the corridor outside the room Eddie and Sam were in. They knocked him to the floor and continued to kick him repeatedly. Sam and Eddie heard his screams and watched as the gangsters finished him off with a single shot from a gun. As Errol died, Sam and Eddie witnessed this and quickly made their escape. Mission Appearances *Monday *The Rescue (killed) Trivia *Errol is the second member of the bank job to be killed. *When playing as Mitch in the mission, Finding Miss Philips, Errol's body cannot be found. Unlike Arthur's which is left in the room he was killed in. Presumably, his dead body was later moved after Eddie and Sam's escape and dumped somewhere else within the building. *Eddie has the choice to kill the three gangsters that kill Errol at the start of the mission. Once they are dead, Eddie will comment on the fact that they got Errol and will be sad about his death. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters